Song of the Phoenix
by Writergurl24
Summary: The prophecy is clear: Two will come and defeat the evil forces, two enemies will unite. What will be the outcome? There is a myth of Phoenixes. If you make them sing they can reveal the secrets you have. Beware, for even you may not know your own secret
1. Prologue: Prophecy Of the Two

**A/N: ****Hey guys, its JacobBlackLuva here with another Dramione fanfiction I've been working on for quite awhile. I hope you enjoy, and don't worry, The sixth chapter of "Be Careful What You Wish For" Will be out soon. **

**Creatively yours,**

**~*JacobBlackLuva*~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That lovely right goes to Mrs. J.K. Rowling. The only thing I claim is the plot.**

**Now... onto the story!**

Prologue: The Prophecy of the Two

An eccentric-looking man in long midnight-blue robes wound his way through muggle London, getting some very odd looks because of his waist-length, snow-white beard and hair, and also because of the odd close he was sporting.

The man finally stopped in front of a pub that no one else was paying attention to. According to the sign, this place was called the "Leaky Cauldron". The eccentric-looking man hesitated before opening the door to the pub.

"Good evening, Albus." Said Tom, the barkeeper once the man was inside. The eccentric man named Albus nodded to him.

"Good evening to you also, Tom. I happening to be looking for one Sibyll Trelawney. I'm afraid we have a rather important meeting." He told the barkeeper.

"Ah, yes, Sibyll. She's in room twenty-four." He told Albus.

"Thank you, Tom." Said Albus, turning away and striding down the long hallway. When Albus reached room twenty-four and had knocked, he was greeted by a rather strange woman. She had frizzy sandy-blonde hair, huge spectacles, crossed eyes, and a very strange smile.

"Come in, Albus. I have been expecting you." She sheparded him into her room. Albus turned to her.

"Is there anything about the future that you wish to confide ?" Her eyes rolled back into her head and she spoke in a strange, raspy voice.

"By the song of the Phoenix, two enemies must unite,

Two combined, the forces of evil to fight,

They will be as different as light is from dark,

One shall serve a dark lord, forever bearing the mark,

A hate turned to love that nothing can destroy,

The fate of the girl shall rest in the hands of the boy." Sybill's eyes returned back to normal and she stared at Albus, her eyes unfocused.

"Oh, silly me! I must have dozed off!" She said, shaking her head.

"Thank you for your time Sybill, but I really must get going." Said Albus quietly.

"Ah, ok." Said Sybill. Albus left the inn and disappeared back to Hogwarts.

He would have to keep an eye out for those two the prophecy spoke of.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! This is the Prologue of my short story. Read and Review! I'm not sure exactly how many other chapters this will have, but I know it for sure will have one more chapter. Tell me if you want more after the first chapter!**

**Creatively yours,**

**~*JacobBlackLuva*~**


	2. Ch 1: Memories

**A/N: Yes, don't worry. The sixth chapter of "Be Careful What You Wish For" Should be up soon. I'm just getting a little bit of writer's block. Anyway, this is the first chapter of Song of the Phoenix. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, for the last time! Why do you keep asking?**

**;) Back to the story... Hope you like it!**

**Creatively yours,**

**~*JacobBlackLuva*~**

Ch.1: Memories

All stories have a beginning.

Well, mine does too. A strange one, no doubt. But when you're a student at Hogwarts, it's hard to avoid strangeness.

It all started on our trip to Hogsmeade in Seventh year. The owl store had a poster on the shop window saying they were selling Phoenixes that week. I had made up my mind.

I wanted a Phoenix.

So here we were, sitting in the Head's Common room (I had been elected Head Girl, and non other than the Ferret Malfoy was the Head Boy), admiring my new purchase, a scarlet and gold female Phoenix I had named Cinder.

"It's beautiful." Sighed Ginny for the twentieth time. I smiled and stroked its beak. It looked at me with clever eyes, almost as if it knew something that I did not.

"Make it sing." Asked Ginny suddenly. I wasn't so sure about doing this. I'd heard that when a Phoenix sang, it gives insight to the owner's soul.

"Oh, please?" Begged Ginny. I struggled with the decision for a moment. Then, deciding it was just a myth, I stroked Cinder's beak once more, whispering for her to sing.

Cinder opened her mouth and an unearthly, haunting, yet beautiful song rang out. The sound tore at my heart, causing several different emotions to arise: love, hate, fear, anger, joy, pleasure. Those and many more took me off guard, causing me to stumble back a little.

The Phoenix started to sing again, on a higher note, and this time my head was filled with memories that were clear in the Phoenixes song. Darkened corridors, the brush of lips against lips, fear of being discovered, a hate turned to love. All these flashed through my head and then a sudden memory flashed before my eyes. I winced.

Flashback:

_"Look at him blubber, have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!" What a complete idiot-brained cockroach! My hands trembled with rage as I stormed down the steps to the Hogwarts grounds. _

_"Don't you _dare_call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-" I was so enraged that I couldn't finish my sentence. The nerve of him! My hand flashed from my side and slapped him across the face smartly. His icy blue eyes sparkled with shock, his eyes going wide. But as soon as the expression had come, it was gone, replaced instead with a scowl of annoyance. _

_"Come on, Hermione. He's not worth it." Harry spoke to my left. I turned away from the Slytherin, my face warm and my stomach doing somersaults. _

_What was wrong with me?_

As Cinder stopped singing, Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Hermione, what-?" But Cinder started singing again, creating an even more unearthly, chilling, haunting song than before.

Flashback:

_I descended the steps to the Entrance Hall, smiling nervously. As I strode into the room I felt two pairs of eyes on me. One, of course, was Viktor Krum, my Yule Ball date, who was staring at me with his mouth agape. I looked around and another shocker met my eyes: Draco Malfoy, the Ferret Prince himself, was staring at me with unconcealed awe. I blinked and I felt my face grow warm and butterflies in my stomach. _

_I was blushing. That had to be the fact that everyone was staring at me. I refused to believe it was because of Malfoy. _

_As soon as I had reached Viktor, he took my hand and brushed his lips across my knuckles. If possible, I blushed deeper. I couldn't help glancing at Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. I was surprised to see him still staring at me, absolute anger on his face. Though what I had done, I didn't know. He turned to glare at Viktor and it was then that I knew. _

_Draco Malfoy was jealous, or so it appeared. _

_The champions and their dance partners were told to line up beside the doors to the Great Hall, as they would be starting the first dance. I slipped my arm into Viktor's and he led me onto the dance floor. The band struck up a tune and Viktor pulled me into a waltz, which I followed. I could feel eyes on my back and turned my head to find Malfoy watching us dance. He looked away when I glanced over my shoulder._

_"Vat are you looking at?" Asked Viktor. I turned back to him and frowned. _

_"Nothing..." I murmured, a little distracted. The dance ended on a soft note and Viktor bowed to me. _

_"I vill go get us some drinks." He said. I nodded and he disappeared in the direction of the refreshments table. I walked towards Harry and Ron, grinning. I had just had the time of my life. _

_Of course, there was always someone to ruin my good days. _

_Today that person was Ron. He glared at me. Apparently Malfoy wasn't the only one who was looking jealous. Ron kept shooting murderous glances to the place Viktor had disappeared. _

_"Viktor went to get us some drinks." I said._

_"Viktor? Oh, I see. You're on first name terms with him now, huh? Why don't you just start calling him Vicky?" He jeered. _

_"Don't call him that!" I protested._

_"Oh, why not?" He asked sarcastically. _

_"Why are you being this way? Every time I try to have a good time you always come in and ruin it!" I shrieked, now close to tears. Harry stood in the middle of us awkwardly, but I hardly noticed him because I was so upset. _

_"Fine. Have fun with Vicky, then." Sneered Ron, turning away. Harry looked torn but eventually followed after him a minute later. _

_"Ron, you spoil everything!" I sobbed, sitting down on the staircase and slipping off my high heels. _

_I got no reply. _

_I stayed hidden, still crying even when everyone was gone. I didn't care if I got locked in the Great Hall. I didn't care about anything, frankly. Except that I was away from the most horrible person in the world. _

_"Granger?" A familiar voice reverberated around the Great Hall, magnifying it by fifty times. Lucky no one else was in here, or Ron would've found me most definitely. That alone should've made me happy, but the fact that the owner of the voice was one of the least persons I wanted to see right now. _

_"Go away, Malfoy." I said, trying to strengthen my voice, a feat at which I failed miserably. _

_"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. _

_I wiped my eyes and turned towards him. _

_"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm not in the mood for your snarky remarks." I said, frowning at him. _

_"Hey, cheer up, Granger. I'm not here to be my snarky self. What's wrong?" I wasn't sure why he was being so nice, but I started telling him. I guess it was his charismatic demeanor that got me, because I started gushing like I was talking to Ginny._

_"It's Ron...I guess he got jealous when he saw Viktor and I dancing... He can be a jerk sometimes... Ron, I mean..." My sentence trailed off and tears sprang to my eyes again. I bowed my head, not wanting him to see my tears. _

_"Hermione," He whispered. My head shot up. He had never called me by my first name before. "I believe Weasley owes you a dance, and sine he's not here, I'd be willing." My eyes flashed up to meet his, surprised. _

_"S-sure." I choked. He led me onto the dance floor by the hand and pulled me close. _

_"Malfoy, we don't have any music..." I said. He smiled, pointing his wand at the stage. An even-paced waltz started up. _

_"I can fix that. And the name's Draco." He said, smirking. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. _

_"Fine, Draco." I muttered, smiling slightly. It was strange, but I was actually feeling slightly better, even if I was dancing with Malfoy- or Draco, that is. _

_All I knew was that he'd changed, and I hoped it was for the better. _

_"Mal- Draco?" I began cautiously, only remembering to use his first name at the last second. _

_"Hmmm?" He asked, looking down at me. Right then it struck me just how much taller he was than I. I looked up at him, feeling the words I was going to say disappear. _

_"You... Why-you-you're so... nice..." I looked down, my cheeks feeling warm. I didn't know how to phrase it. He smiled. _

_"I've changed Hermione. And..." He looked away, his sentence trailing off. It was awhile before I registered in the dim lighting, but I saw a rosy color adorn his cheeks._

_Draco Malfoy was blushing for reasons still unknown to me. _

_"And what?" I asked, trying to persuade him to finish his sentence. He looked back at me, his ice-blue eyes boring into mine. _

_"I-I..." Suddenly he pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. My eyes went wide, but I responded to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. I stared back, mesmerized by his gray orbs. _

_"I-I love you. i guess I have since last year..." I smiled at him and he smiled back shyly. _

_"I think I've felt that way too. I've felt some way, at least. It might be-" He cut me off by kissing me again. He broke the kiss after awhile and I smiled. _

_"I guess that's one way to shut me up." I laughed. Draco smirked._

_"I'll have to remember that, then, for future reference." He said, smirking wider. I laughed again._

_Suddenly Draco's face grew troubled. His lower lip trembled and his eyebrows scrunched together._

_"What is it, Draco?" I asked him, full of concern._

_"I can't do this..." He muttered. _

_"What?" I asked_

_"If it gets out that I'm with you, Father will disown me and Voldemort will have my head, as well as yours." He said, frowning. _

_"We don't have to tell anyone." I said._

_"It'll get out one way or another." He said. "Hermione, I think I'm going to have to erase this memory." He whispered. "It's my fault for telling you, when I know it would endanger both of us. I'm sorry and I love you." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. _

_"What? Wait! No! I-" He leaned down and drew me into a kiss again. _

_"I told you I would need it for future reference." He gave a weak smile and then pointed his wand at me._

_"Obliviate!" He cried. There was a flash of blue light and everything blurred. When it became clear Draco was standing next to me._

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" I hissed. He not so much glanced at me before muttering._

_"Nothing." _

_He turned his back to me and walked away. _

_I wasn't sure why, but somewhere in my chest I felt a pang. _

**A/N: All right there it is, the first chapter of Song of the Phoenix! Hope you liked it! Please read and review! And don't worry, all you "Be Careful What You Wish For" fans. The next chapter will be out soon. =)**

**Creatively Yours, **

**~*JacobBlackLuva*~**


	3. Ch 2: Feuding With the Ferret

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry guys. I know its been awhile, but I've been SUPER SUPER busy with school and all that junk. I hope to be updating a lot more, but I can't promise anything. **

**I have a bit of Writer's Block on "Be Careful What You Wish For" It's not on hiatus yet, but I'm going to try to keep working on it. So in the meantime I'm going to be working on this short story. **

**Disclaimer- No, STOP ASKING ME! I do NOT own Harry Potter, although I wish I did...=P**

**Enough of my yapping... on to the story.**

Ch. 2: Feuding With the Ferret

I blinked as Cinder stopped singing and the scene faded from my mind. I was totally and utterly confused.

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin was that?" Ginny nearly screeched. I winced.

"I really don't know, Gin. But I do intend to find out..." I replied, almost not paying attention. My mind wandered. Could the myth of the song of the Phoenix be true? If so, according to this memory that Cinder had shown me, Malfoy had liked me. I had no idea if he still did. That was ages ago and what he could have felt might now be different.

I felt slightly confused, but I wanted to know more. Gently, I stroked my fingers along Cinder's beak, trying to coax her into singing again.

She did.

Flashback:

_"The assignment for this week is to create Veritaserum, the truth potion. Remember: Do __not __ get any into your mouths. Three drops and you will be spilling all your secrets." Drawled Snape. _

_I scowled. It was bad enough that I was paired with Malfoy, but now we were making Veritaserum and I had to be careful that none of the potion got in my mouth and I spilled any of my secrets to the git? I scowled at Malfoy, as though it was his fault. He shrugged at me._

_"I don't want to work with you either, Granger." He said. _

_"However," Continued Snape. "you will work on this on your own time. Right now we have an exam to take." He took out several sheets of parchment. Draco groaned and I decided that he had not studied for the exam. I smirked and he glared in my direction._

_"Wait, hold on a minute, Granger." Drawled Malfoy. I stopped. "You mean to tell me that this potion takes a whole moon cycle to make? What is that, a month?" He said, exasperated. I rolled my eyes._

_"Yes, I assume so, as it says it here in the book. You would have known that too if you listened to Snape's lecture." I said bossily. His lips pulled back up into his usual smirk. _

_"I'm sorry if I have much better things to do." He retorted. I scoffed._

_"And what may be these things you speak of? Daydreaming about the Quidditch games?" I scoffed again. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. _

_"Can we just get a move on this potion?" He asked, obviously annoyed. I sighed._

_"Fine." _

_We arrived at the library and sat in the potion books section. I set up the cauldron and had a jar of my famous blue flames, which I set under the cauldron. In no time I was preparing ingredients to add to the cauldron. _

_One Month later:_

_I added the last ingredient to the cauldron and gave it a final stir. _

_"I think it's ready." I announced. Draco looked up from where he had been lounging. _

_"Excellent. We make a good team Granger." He said. I glared at him._

_"What team? I'm the one who did all the work!" I exclaimed, annoyed. I stood to my feet, intending to tell him off, and my knee caught the edge of the cauldron and it overturned. Hot, sticky, colorless liquid went flying everywhere. A few drops spattered on Malfoy, who yelped. _

_"Damnit, Granger, you-" He stopped speaking and his face became blank. I tried to wipe off the access potion that was on me, but to no avail. I felt my mind go slightly blank as all my memories came back to me. _

_Malfoy gazed at me with his piercing eyes boring into my chocolate ones, looking for something that I could not decipher. _

_Suddenly his arms slipped around me and he pulled me closer, paying no attention to the spilled potion between us. His lips met mine furiously and he kissed me deeply. _

_He kissed me! Oh, Merlin, his lips felt so good against mine. I melted against him, wrapping my arms around his neck and responding with an equal passion. His body pressed against mine, pushing me into the bookshelf behind me. His hand grasped my thigh and my eyes widened. He pulled away, running a hand through his hair. _

_"Oh, Damnit... Damnit! The potion..." He looked away from me. "Hermione... I..." He trailed off, closing his eyes. "I'm such a..." he mumbled something. I stared at him, confused. _

_"Hermione, you don't remember, but I already told you. I love you. I just can't be with you... Voldemort, the Death Eaters, my Father... They'd all kill us...I can't risk hurting you..." He whispered. I lowered my gaze. Oh. Oh, my. He shook his head. _

_"I hate to have to keep doing this to you..." Doing what to me? He took out his wand and I backed away, against the shelf, trapped. "Hermione... I need to erase your memory again..." I saw a small tear run down his cheek as he raised his wand and the dreaded words came._

_"Obliviate!" A flash of light blinded me and I held my hand up to my face to shield it. My vision blurred and then cleared. Malfoy was looking at me apprehensively, and there was potion everywhere._

_"Oh, Merlin, Malfoy, what happened? I don't even remember..." I muttered. _

_"How clumsy of me, I must have knocked it over." He muttered. I glared at him._

_"Malfoy, you really should be more careful. We're going to have to make the whole bloody thing all over again!" I cried, frustrated. _

_He was silent._

_Something tugged at the back of my brain, but I couldn't quite place a finger on it. _

Back to the present:

By now I was crying. Hot, sticky tears streaked down my face, making it blotchy.

"'Mione..." Whispered Ginny, coming over to sit by me and wrapping her arms around me. I pulled away.

"No," I sobbed. "I need to speak with Malfoy..." I trailed off and stood, striding over to a mirror. I pulled out my wand and tapped my cheek, murmuring an incantation. A warm feeling spread throughout my face and I looked in the mirror. my blotchy, tear-streaked face was gone, replaced by my normal face.

"Right," I said, smoothing out my wrinkled skirt and fixing my hair. "I'm going. I don't know what time I'll be back, but I'll see you lot later." I said, and I strode out of the room, intending to get answers out of Malfoy.

As I stormed through the corridors and hallways of Hogwarts, my feelings were mixed. I was sad- sad that I couldn't remember all of it, sad that it had to be this way. I was angry too- angry that he had never told me, angry that he erased those memories. And finally I felt an indescribable emotion. A tingling in my tummy, my heart racing, my face warm. A feeling that was alien to me.

A feeling that was known to others as love. But I didn't know that- not yet at least. At the moment my feelings were in such a jumbled mess, I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

A single question kept running through my thoughts. _why? why? why?_ Why did it have to be like this? So many questions. If only I had the answers. Malfoy would tell me, and if he wouldn't, I would make him.

I flew down the stairs that led to the dungeons. I had no clue how I was going to get into the Slytherin common room, unless I found a Slytherin to tell me. I snorted. Fat chance.

I tried to remember what Harry and Ron had told me about their adventures down in the Slytherin common room in second year. They had described it as a stretch of blank, damp stone wall. Well, there were loads of stone walls down here.

_Which one is the right one? _I wondered.

Suddenly the stretch of wall that I was standing by began to shift and a concealed door slid out of the wall, no doubt camouflaged by magic. A boy with platinum blonde hair stepped out. It was Malfoy! A look of surprise filtered over his face.

"Granger?" He whispered. I drew myself up to my full height and glared at him.

"You have some explaining to do, Malfoy." I stated curtly.

"Follow me." He said. He took my wrist and dragged me along the corridor. At first I fought, but then I realized that he was searching for a place in which we could speak in private, and so I let him tow me along.

We reached a hidden alcove where no one would see us. Malfoy slipped his wand out from his pocket and waved it around the perimeter of the room, making sure the alcove was sound-proof.

"Muffliato." He mumbled. Now sure that the alcove was sound-proof, I turned on Malfoy.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! I can't believe you erased my memory like that!" I went on to rant at him for several minutes. He ran a hand nervously through his long, stringy platinum-blonde hair.

"What else haven't you told me?" I exclaimed in annoyance. He sank to the floor, his face in his hands. He was silent for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Hermione..." He whispered my name. "Hermione, if there was anything I was intending to do to you, it would be to protect you." He murmured.

"Protect me?" I shrieked. "Protect me from _what?_" He raised his head to look at me, his face more pallid than normal.

"Protect you from Voldemort, my father, and the Death Eaters..." He trailed off. My anger burned down to a minimum as I looked at him. "You know what he would've done," He continued. "They would've tortured me and killed you and other unspeakable things..." He trailed off again. Bile rose to my mouth. I swallowed, trying to get rid of it. He was right.

"How much have you seen so far?" He asked me, sobered. I listed off the memories I had seen.

"Third year when I slapped you, The Yule Ball, The Veritaserum."

"Damn..." He mumbled. He looked down, his eyes on his feet, his eyebrows scrunched together with thought. He looked up at me and his gaze met mine.

"There's loads more you haven't seen yet... call Cinder," He whispered. I did. There was a flash of bright light Cinder perched on my shoulder. He clicked his tongue to the phoenix and she flew off of my shoulder and onto his outstretched arm.

"Malfoy, what-" I began, but I was cut off when Cinder, who's beak did just been stroked by Malfoy, let out a long, sorrowful, and heart-wrenching note.

**A/N: So, I think the next chapter will be in Draco's POV. Don't forget to review! I have some good chapters coming up :D**

**By the way, I'm going to change my name to Writergurl24, so if you're wondering who that is, don't worry, its just me :)**

**Creatively yours,**

**~JacobBlackLuva**


	4. Ch 3: Malfoy's Memories

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Yes, I know its been ages! But now its summer, so I'll be busy with updating ALL of my multi-chapter stories plus adding some new ones! I just published the second chapter of my new multi-chapter Harry Potter adventure story called "Survival of the Fittest". Check it out and leave a comment! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be both very rich and very famous, which I am neither. I rest my case. **

**Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of Song of the Phoenix!**

**Creatively Yours,**

**~*Writergurl24*~**

* * *

Ch.3: Malfoy's Memories

Flashback:

_Chaos and hysteria broke out around Draco Malfoy, but he stayed in his same relaxed position, leaning up against an oak tree in the words, his expression of boredom not even wavering. _

_ The plan was simple. He would stay here while his parents would join the other Death Eaters in a night of torturing muggles and generally giving the whole Wizarding Community a good scare. He was an obedient child. _

_ People started to filter into the Forest, panicking and trying to get away from the hysteria that was taking place at the campsite. Draco's grey eyes found the three people he was most anxious to see reactions from and his mouth lifted up into a smug smirk. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were approaching him._

_ Granger. Even with her bushy hair and beaver teeth, that girl could stun a veela. He shook his head to clear it as they came closer. He couldn't afford to think like that. He was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor . . . a mudblood . . . _

_ He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Weasel yell in pain. _

_ "What happened?" came Granger's worried voice. "Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid- lumos!" She illuminated her wand and began searching for Weasel, who was sprawled on the ground. _

_ "Tripped over a tree root," muttered Weasel angrily, getting to his feet again. Draco stifled a laugh. What a bumbling oaf! He decided that it was time to intervene._

_ "Well, with feet that size, hard not to," he said in a drawling voice. By the light of Granger's wand, Draco could see all three glaring at him. _

_ "Fuck off, Malfoy!" Weasel roared. _

_ "Language, Weasley," he said, smirking. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" He nodded at Hermione. _

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said defiantly. He searched for some way to warn her without giving away his feelings. _

_ "Granger, they're after _Muggles_," he said. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around . . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." Inwardly he winced, knowing the words sounded horrible, but still knowing that he had got his warning across. Whatever it took, he would keep her safe. _

_ "Hermione's a witch," Potter snarled. _

_ "Have it your own way, Potter," he said, grinning at them. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are." _

_ "You watch _your_ mouth!" shouted Weasley, mimicking him. _

_ "Never mind, Ron," said Granger quickly, seizing Weasel's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. _

_ Another bang came from the other side of the trees and people screamed. Draco chuckled softly. _

_ "Where's _your_ parents?" Potter asked. "Out there wearing masks, are they?" _

_ Draco turned to face Potter, still smiling. _

_ "Well . . . if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" he sneered. _

_ "Oh, come on, let's go find the others" said Granger, throwing a disgusted look at Draco. It pained him to see her acting like that towards him, but he couldn't resist throwing in another retort._

_ "Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," he sneered. _

Back to the present:

I gasped and looked up at Draco as the memory faded away. Draco had a pained look on his face, as if the memory was something he regretted.

"You mean . . . all that time, you were trying to- trying to-" I stuttered.

"Yes, I was trying to protect you . . . ," he whispered, finishing my sentence.

"But this doesn't make sense . . . You're Draco Malfoy. You hate me!" I near shouted.

"Then let me make things clear," he whispered, stroking Cinder's beak once again. Cinder opened her beak and let out a sad, mournful noise.

Flashback:

_Draco knocked on the wooden door, pulling his cloak tighter around him. The dungeons were always so cold. He shivered. The door swung open and there was the very person he was most anxious to see: Severus Snape. _

_ "Good evening, Draco. Come in," drawled the man. Draco nodded quietly and stepped over the threshold into his favorite teacher's office._

_ "To what do I owe the pleasure, Draco?" he asked, his eyes gazing knowingly into Draco's as if he could read his mind, which, being an accomplished legilimens, he probably could. _

_ "Sir, I need to talk to you about some . . . things." Draco didn't have any true friends at Hogwarts in whom he could talk to about matters such as this. He only hoped Snape would listen to what he had to say. _

_ "By all means, sit and tell me," he said in a serious voice. Draco obeyed him and sat down on a couch. Snape sat next to him. _

_ "Professor, I know that I've made some bad choices in my life . . . ," Draco rubbed his dark mark unconciously, "but I've realized that they're wrong . . . I want to change," he blurted. _

_ "Perhaps there's a reason you want to change?" Snape asked him. Draco nodded. _

_ "Yes, Sir. You see, there's this girl. She's extraordinarily brave and she sees the good in others all the time. It's inspiring, really," he confessed. Snape was silent for a moment before speaking._

_ "You know, I once loved a woman like that," Snape confessed. "But I let our prejudices and blood status blind me, and that was the worst mistake I have ever made as well as my greatest regret," he declared. _

_ Draco quietly stared at the floor, processing all that Snape had just said. He had to let go of the blood status prejudice. If his father found out, Draco would do everything in his power to protect Hermione. He also decided that he couldn't bear to erase Hermione's memory another time. _

_ "Thank you, Professor," Draco said, getting to his feet and shaking Snape's hand. "I'll take your advice._

Back to the present:

I gasped and looked up at Draco, my cinnamon brown eyes meeting his ice blue ones. I had no idea what to say. I was overflowing with different emotions: excitement, fear, joy and confusion.

Draco drew me into a tight hug, resting his head on my shoulder. I slipped my arms around his neck and we stood like that for several moments before he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked him quietly.

"For everything I've done to you." he murmured.

* * *

The day we went to Hogsmeade started out stormy and continued that way. I'll always wish that things would've been different, that we hadn't gone, but what's done is done. There's nothing to stop it.

I couldn't stop smiling, even if the weather was horrible. Harry, Ron and I all sat in the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butterbeer and talking. Of course, I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was focused on the memories Draco had shared, and his apology to me.

I was so confused about the whole thing, though. Draco was . . . well, he was Draco. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I had my future planned out for me. I would graduate Hogwarts, become and Auror, and marry Ronald Weasley, who I was supposed to be madly in love with, but who really annoyed me to no end. There was nothing in that plan about Draco.

I wondered how everything was going to work out. Draco had said that he had kept everything a secret so Voldemort and his father wouldn't find out . . . what would we do now? Still keep it a secret? Secrets eventually got out . . . So what, then? Go straight to Lucius, tell him and get it over with?

The bell next to the door tinkled as someone walked in. I glanced over my shoulder and it was all I could do to not let out a gasp.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Lucius Malfoy strode into the pub. He stopped at the counter and spoke to the landlady, Madam Rosmerta.

" One glass of Elf-Made Wine, and make it quick! I have a business meeting," barked Lucius. Madam Rosmerta bowed and scurried off to fetch his drink. She came back with a deep blood-red colored liquid in a wine glass. Lucius took the drink and strode towards an empty table, undoing his traveling cloak.

"Oh, let's get out of here," I whispered, not liking being in the presence of this man.

We left the building and made our way to Honeydukes sweet shop. The bell near the door jingled as we opened it and my nostrils were greeted with the sweet scent of sugar and sweets. We split up, each of us heading to a different isle with our favorite sweets. I made my way to the teeth-friendly section, where my favorite sweets, Tooth-flossing stringments, resided. As the daughter of a dentist, I needed to keep my teeth healthy.

I turned into the row but stopped dead when I saw the familiar shock of platinum blonde hair.

"Draco?" I whispered in disbelief. He pulled his hand sharply out of a box of teeth-whitening mints.

" Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um . . . getting sweets? What are you doing here?" I replied.

"Oh, uh . . . getting sweets," he said, unintentionally mimicking me. I smirked.

"Of course. I suppose if I were Draco Malfoy, I would want to keep those pearly whites pearly white too." I murmured, glancing at the box of teeth-whitening mints. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I have an image to uphold, you know," he said, sounding more like his old self. He stopped for a moment and shook his head as if scolding himself for saying that.

"Well, you should know, I saw your father in the Three Broomsticks. I slipped out before he noticed me . . .," I trailed off. He was looking at me with horror.

"My father is here . . . in Hogsmeade?" he asked. I nodded, confused. He started pacing around, his face contorted into a scared look. "Hermione, nowadays my father only goes places if he's ordered there by Voldemort . . .," he trailed off. I gasped.

"Oh, Draco! Do you think he . . . knows?" I whispered frantically.

"I can't be sure. All I know is we need to get out of here fast, Hermione," he turned around and proceeded towards the doorway of the sweetshop. I paused, looking back at Ron and Harry, who were involved in browsing for sweets, before following him.

Now, when I look back on this, I will always wonder why I hadn't taken a different route. But of course, the logical explanation was that I was too scared to think logically. Reasoning had abandoned me. It was the worst mistake of my life. But who can change the past?

We speed-walked past the door of the Three Broomsticks and picked up our pace. I began panting and slowing down, out of breath and out of shape. Draco slipped his hand into mine and began to tug me along.

"What's this?" came a sneering voice behind us. Draco stopped dead. My neck prickled and I had a funny feeling that I knew who it was . . . We both turned around and, sure enough, there was the intimidating form of Lucius Malfoy. His long blonde hair stopped at just below his shoulders and it was apparent that he had not shaved in a few days. His blue eyes, so very like Draco's, held the look of a madman.

"My son, running off with a mudblood?"

"Father . . . I can explain . . ." began Draco. Explain what? Was he really going to tell Lucius everything?

"Silence!"

He observed how Draco's hand was holding mine and realization finally dawned on his face.

"You! Don't tell me you've fallen in love with a filthy little mudblood!" he roared. Draco was silent. Lucius, taking the silence as an answer, pointed his wand at his son.

"_Crucio!" _ Draco fell to his knees and gave a scream of pain. I screamed with him, almost feeling his pain. It hurt me to see him in pain.

All around us, people began milling out into the streets and gawking at the scene I'm sure we were making. Lucius looked around, gave a grunt of frustration, knowing that he couldn't properly punish his son while the crowd was looking on. He gave a cold sneer at his son and his eyes gleamed madly.

"Perhaps I ought to teach the mudblood a lesson too," he murmured, giving a triumphant smile at Draco. His hand closed around my arm in a vice-tight grip. I tried to shake him off of me, but he held fast. With that, he turned on the spot and everything went dark.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" was the last thing I heard.

Lucius Malfoy had kidnapped me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's that! I hope you liked it guys! Sorry for confusing you! I know the date on my profile said it would be coming out on the 15th of June, but I have Drama camp this week. (We're doing the Wizard of Oz and I got cast as Auntie Em, Dorothy's aunt!). So I can't do much this week. The chapter for Be Careful What You Wish for should be on time next week, though! **

**Reviews make my fingers type faster! =)**

**Creatively Yours,**

**~*Writergurl24*~**


End file.
